Frozen
by Itsuhime
Summary: Lovino had a power he couldn't tell anyone. And one night, he unleashes it. In desperation he goes into hiding, while his cheerful brother is determined to bring him back. Based on Frozen (2013)


"Why can't you be more like your brother?"  
"You're going to be the heir! Act like one!"  
"Lovino!"

That was the last straw. Lovino abruptly turned away from his father, King Romulus, who he was just talking to. His father told him that he was going to be crown king soon, as he was soon passing, and that he needed to fix his act.

"If you weren't the eldest; Feliciano would be the heir." His father's word stung him. He knew that his father liked Feliciano more, he just didn't need the reassurance of it. He bolted out of the room. Servants and maids calling out to him as he ran down the halls. He hated it! Why did they pester him so? Why couldn't they just leave him alone!

"Lovino." A voice called behind him. It was his younger brother, Feliciano.

"What?" Lovino spat, barely turning his head.

"I- I heard father and you talk and-"

Lovino ran, ignoring his brother's cries. He pushed open the doors and ran out to the forest.

He ran through the endless forest until he found himself lost at the edge of a lake. He collapsed to his knees and began to sob. Why couldn't they leave him alone? His face buried into his knees and tears soaked his pants.

"Lovino!"

Lovino looked up to see where the noise was coming from.

"Lovino!" It was Feliciano. "Antonio, do you see him?"

Antonio's with Feli? Lovino thought. Ever since he was little. Lovino had 'befriended' the neighboring king's son. Antonio was always cheerful and bright, while Lovino was foul-mouthed and tried his hardest to ignore Antonio whenever he was near. Though Lovino may not show it, he loved Antonio. But, so did Feliciano. He brushed the topic off quickly as the voices were getting closer to him. Lovino quickly got up and began to run into the forest. Tears still streaming his face. After some time of running he found himself lost in the opening in the forest. _At least I'm alone._ He thought. He sighed and exhausted, slumped down upon a tree and lay his eyes to rest.

His eyes flickered. "How long was I sleeping?" Lovino mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he processed the scene around him, his eyes peeled open in shock. All around him was covered in snow. He looked to the sky. Tiny speckles of white floated down upon his warm face. What's happening? Lovino thought. It's the middle of summer.

Lovino slowly backed away into the forest; shocked at the scene around him. The further he got away, the snow gradually stopped. Lovino breathed heavily. _What's going on!_ Lovino quickly pivoted and dashed back to where he came from. But even after a while of running, he was still lost in the endless forest. Tired from running in circles, he placed his hand upon a tree to catch his breath. A cold sensation covered his hand. He looked at his hand and saw the tree completely frozen. He screamed and fell onto his butt. Another cool sensation. He looked at the ground around him; it was covered in ice. He quickly stood and analyzed the scene. He looked at his hands, from it a snowflake formed. _Haha._ It didn't feel dangerous. It felt unusually calming. With his other hand, he touched the snowflake, and it grew bigger and more exquisite. He kept swirling a finger around the snowflake until it grew so big it exploded into thousands of speckles of snow. _Haha!_ Lovino laughed. _This is amazing!_

When he finally made his way back to the castle, he felt a heavy atmosphere surround the place. All the servants had an unusually glum face on. He looked around puzzled. _What's going on?_

He saw Antonio walking glumly at the top of the stairs. Antonio spotted him too, and ran over to Lovino.

"Antonio, what's going on?" Antonio had the most distraught face upon him. For once, he didn't look happy.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm. "Lovino, come quickly." Antonio dragged Lovino across the castle towards his father's chambers. _This can't be good_, Lovino sighed.

Lovino expected, when Antonio turned the handle, to see his father explode at him, but he was met with the sight of Feliciano crying over the bed to which his father laid, lifelessly and pale faced.

Lovino walked in. "Antonio… what's going on?"

Antonio was about to speak, but Feliciano quickly pulled his face up to face Lovino. "He died, Lovino." Feliciano, usually happy-go-lucky and care free, was dead serious. "The doctors said he died, because when he chased after you, his poor health couldn't handle the 'cold.'" Feliciano got up and walked towards his brother till their face almost touched. "It's all your fault, Lovi." Feliciano began to cry. "All because you ran away, this happened!" Feliciano screamed.

"Feli… I-" Before Lovino could finish his words, did his new 'power' cause this to happen? Lovino's pause made Feliciano's determined face faltered, and he walked off, barely brushing Lovino on the shoulder, out of the room as Antonio chased after him, leaving Lovino alone in the silence.

Lovino approached his lifeless father. A solemn smile plastered upon his face. "I didn't want this to happen." Lovino pleaded to his 'father,' tears beginning to fall.

Lovino thought his powers were wonderful, even beautiful, but he didn't want people to die because of this! Why did he had to get such powers! He hated it! Hated it!

The room felt cold, and he looked up. The room was covered in ice and snow. He looked around, shocked. If this because of his emotions? Is this how his power works?

In a daze he ran out of the room and across the castle to his room. He quickly ran into his room, and slammed the door shut, locking it. He pushed a chair towards the door to further lock it. He backed away from the door; now covered in ice. He backed up into the wall of his room and collapsed. Ice growing out from all around him.

He can't tell anyone this. They will call him a freak and a murderer. He had to learn to control this. He quickly got up, and ran to his desk and grabbed out a pair of gloves. _This better work_, Lovino pleaded. He touched his desk,expecting it to freeze over, but the glove prevented it from happening.

It's been weeks since his father's death. He was now going to be crowned king. Servants came in and dressed him all up, but he refused to take off his gloves. He stood looking at the mirror. He looked weird all dressed up, almost like his father. He _is_ going to be his father. The new king.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Come in," Lovino called. The door handle turned and in walked the royal adviser, Arthur.

"Lovino," Arthur coughed, "the crowning will begin in five minutes, we have to go down." Lovino looked out the window. Crowds of people came walking over the drawbridge to watch him be crowned.

"Yes." Lovino said, "Let's go."

Arthur walked down the hall, Lovino following in suit. As Lovino passed a window, he caught sight of Antonio and Feliciano walking near the docks. They looked happy, Lovino solemnly thought. But continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Feliciano and Antonio were chattering about at the docks watching the view as ships were unloaded with guests and gifts for Lovino.

"I can't believe Lovi's going to be king!" Antonio piped.

"Ve! I'm so glad for Lovino." Feliciano hummed. Antonio went on chattering about Lovino, making Feliciano blush. _He's so handsome_. Feliciano stepped upon a tiny row-boat. "Ve! Look at the view Toni!"

"It sure is nice, Feli, but isn't it dangerous to stand there? You might tip over," Antonio walked onto the rowboat too, "here," he reached out his hand, "let's go back, the crowning is about to start." Feliciano reached out to take Antonio's hand, but suddenly the row-boat began to tip over. Feliciano quickly jumped into Antonio's arms sending them flying back onto the dock as the boat flipped into the water. Feliciano laid atop Antonio, blushing furiously. "Sorry, Toni," Feliciano mumbled, trying to get up without standing on Antonio, "this is awkward, umm, not you awkward but, I'm awkward! You're gorgeous." Feliciano blurted as he gazed into Antonio's emerald orbs. Antonio pushed himself up, giving Feliciano a cheeky smile. He didn't hear a single one of Feliciano's mumbles.

* * *

Lovino stood nervously to the side. Arthur was giving a speech about him at the podium. Arthur forced him to take off his glove, before standing in front of the crowd, since he had to carry the staff and royal ball to show that he as the new ruler. He felt his hands grow cold. He couldn't do this. The power would unleash and everyone would see! Lovino twiddled with the edge of his sleeves.

"... And so may I crown Lovino the new king of xxxx!" Arthur placed a crown upon Lovino's head and handed him the ball and staff. He stood awkwardly and tried to smile as the crowed cheered him. He looked down, the ball in his hand was beginning to freeze. _You got to control this, Lovino._ Lovino pleaded to himself. He looked up and saw Feliciano and Antonio smiling towards him. The crowd kept cheering until finally Arthur took the ball and staph away, wincing at the touch of the cold ball.

"Now, enjoy your day, as we prepare for the congratulation party that will be held later tonight. Good day." Arthur announced. Lovino calmly walked off the stage, as soon as he was out of sight, he dashed towards his room.

* * *

_authors notes::_

Lovino - Elsa  
Feliciano - Anna  
Antonio - Hans  
Ludwig - Kristoff


End file.
